Happy Anniversary
by Broken Always
Summary: Pacey and Joey's Anniversary.


Joey rolled over in bed, groaning at the thought of getting up. She ran her fingers along the empty spot next to her which was now only a warm imprint of him.

She slowly made her way to the bathroom, noticing the empty glass and wine bottle that was set on her nightstand. Next to it, was a picture of a very attractive young man placing a gentle kiss on the forehead of a smiling beauty. That was them years ago… When they were so happy and alive.

Once in the bathroom, Joey turned on the shower. Getting in, she let the scalding hot water beat down on her back. She winced at the pain the water had on her fresh cuts. She squeezed a dime size amount of shampoo onto her hand and fiercely rubbed it into her long hair. The smell of wild flowers overcame her. He loved the smell of her hair.

Once Joey was done showering she dried off with the towel and then pulled her silky robe tight around her lean body. He preferred her naked and natural.

She padded her way over to the antique dresser, searching for the appropriate thing to wear today. After all, it was their anniversary, and the least she could do was look presentable. Joey settled on a simple black dress she had bought a couple years ago on a trip they had taken to New York. She smiled, remembering that day.

She had forced him to go shopping with her, insisting he help carry her bags and look for possible purchases. However, Joey knew he wouldn't be much help in the way of fashion. After turning down his offers of an ass-bearing black leather skirt and cherry red, skin tight tube top, Joey was surprised when he handed her an elegant black dress to try on.

Joey had shyly come out of the dressing room to model it for him. He stared at her for a few moments, then said, "Damn Jo, how did I get so lucky?" He kissed her on the forehead, then added, "You're beautiful."

He insisted on buying Joey the dress and later she returned the favor with a "quiet" evening in their hotel room.

Once Joey put on the dress, she reached for her make up bag. He always said that she was most beautiful without much make up. To please him she left herself natural, applying only a swipe of lip gloss and mascara. She slipped on her mother's bracelet that she only wore on special occasions. After running a comb through her chestnut hair, Joey grabbed her purse and car keys, deciding her hair could air dry. After all, he liked it like that best.

On her way to see him, Joey made a stop at the local flower market. She stood in line with his favorite flowers. "Oh, yes, today's the anniversary." The cashier smiled knowingly at Joey. They had gotten to know each other very well since Joey came there every year on the same day. "Have a great one." The cashier added , just a hint of sadness in her voice.

Joey listened to the radio on her way to see him. She tried to calm her shaking hands. Even after all these years he still made her nervous.

Once she arrived, Joey parked her car in one of the empty spots and made her way to the dock. She looked around her, noticing how the sun seemed to be shining just a little bit brighter, the air just a little bit more familiar.

Once she reached the end of the dock she stopped, gripping onto the railing and looking out at the sea. She opened the card on the bouquet of flowers and scribbled the three words she had said so many times, but had only truly meant when she spoke them to him. Smiling, she looked out at the endless sea, its bluish green coloring shining against the suns bright rays. It seemed as if light was dancing across the water. And when a strong gust of wind wrapped around her, making her stomach lurch, she knew he was there with her.

Joey let the flowers slip from her hands, watching as they danced across the ocean tops before they made their way home, beneath the surface.

She smiled, her signature lopsided smile, wiping a tear from her cheek as she did so. "Happy Anniversary, Pace," She whispered, "I never lost the butterflies."

_As I write this letter  
Send my love to you  
Remember that I'll always  
Be in love with you_

Treasure these few words till we're together  
Keep all my love forever  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you

I'll be coming home again to you, love  
And till the day I do, love  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you

As I write this letter  
Send my love to you  
Remember that I'll always  
Be in love with you

Treasure these few words till we're together  
Keep all my love forever  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you

As I write this letter (Oh)  
Send my love to you (You know I want you to)  
Remember that I'll always (Yeah)  
Be in love with you

I'll be coming home again to you, love  
And till the day I do, love  
P.S. I love you  
You, you, you  
You, you, you  
I love you  


THE BEATLES lyrics - "P.S. I Love You"


End file.
